


10 Steps to Falling in Love

by edenforeternity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Barista!Keith, Florist!Lance, Friends to Lovers, Lance is too good for this world, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Shiro is his foster-brother, Strangers to Friends, Trans Keith (Voltron), background hunay, keith is an orphan, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforeternity/pseuds/edenforeternity
Summary: Keith had a terrible childhood and it still haunts him today. He tries to learn from his fears that he wears on his sleeve. His biggest inspiration is his foster-brother, Shiro.Lance had an amazing childhood, but he knows it wasn't perfect. He hides is insecurities from everyone around him. His two muses, his best friends Hunk and Pidge.The two are complete opposites, but it is scientifically proven that opposites attract. How will these two completely different lives play out when they combine? What does it take to fall in love?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back. Eden's back, back again. Aye, I'm back and I'm ~~not-so~~ bettter than ever. I'm writing fan fiction again, Voltron fan fiction to be exact. I love Keith and Lance so much. Also, If you want to listen to the playlist I listened to on repeat while writing this [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/edenforeternity/playlist/3j9M2bMdgtVmQSp4NVbzw5) it is.

It was like any other rainy day. The faint sound of water falling outside, the tapping at the windows from the wind blowing stray droplets against the glass, and the quick passing of cars on the street muffled by glass. It was a perfect day for the cafe, not many customers or much work to do; the air inside carrying the scent of coffee throughout. Behind the counter, a neat, organized array of teas and coffees. The quiet sound of coffee dripping into the pot. The soft chatter of the few people in the cafe relieved the silence that could have been unbearable.

The light tapping of a pen against the counter carried a rhythm across the cafe. The source of the tapping humming, almost inaudibly, a familiar song. He stared outside lost in his thoughts. The sound of the rain enchanted him; he breathe out and set the pen down. The door’s bell chimed signaling the departure of the few people in the cafe. He moved towards the now unoccupied table in the empty cafe and cleaned up what had been left behind.

“Keith, I'm back.”

“Allura, you're back early.” Keith walked back around the counter placing the cleaning rag neatly down.

“Well luckily the rain helped me so that I could come back sooner than planned.” Allura placed a small box on the counter. “I hope you've taken good care of my cafe.”

“I always do.” Keith picked up his pen again. “What's with the box?”

“Just a new tea I want to add to the menu.”

“I see.” He spun the pen in his hand.

“Oh and this is for you.” Allura handed Keith an envelope. “It's from Shiro.”

Keith's eyes widened as he took the envelope from Allura.

“He doesn't want you to open it until tomorrow though.”

“Why?”

“I don't know, you'll see tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Keith sighed. He put the envelope in the pocket of his apron.

“What time is it,” Allura asked moving a small vase.

“Quarter past four. Why?” Keith looked at his phone.

“Can you go next door and buy some new flowers for the shop?”

“Really?”

“Yes, It's been almost a week, we need new flowers.” Allura took out the old flowers from the vase and placed it in a trash can. “Besides, you like going next door. You think the flower boy is cute.”

“I have never said that,” Keith answered immediately.

“No, but I can tell that's what you're thinking.”

Keith looked at Allura thinking of how to answer.

“Your silence isn't helping your case.”

“Whatever, I'll just go buy you your flowers.” Keith turned around and walked into the back of the store. “I'll just get my jacket and go.”

“Don't deny your feelings.”

“I don't have any,” Keith reiterated. “Wait, that sounds too emo.” Keith walked back to the counter.

“Just go embarrass yourself in front the flower boy.”

“I won't embarrass myself.” Keith moved to the entrance.

Allura waved as Keith opened the front door.

“I won't embarrass myself,” Keith mumbled as the door closed behind him. “It's not like I like him or anything.”

He walked the the short distance the the neighboring shop and walked in. As Keith opened the door, the sound the bell announced his entrance.

“Hi, welcome.” A voice rang out from almost nowhere. “Oh, it's you.” 

Keith looked to the other side of the shop. There stood a taller male, his blue eyes looking into Keith’s. His brown hair covered in small blue flowers as if someone placed them there. A soft, welcoming smile spread across his face

“What can I help you with?” He walked towards Keith brushing the nonexistent dust off his apron.

“Oh, um, I was just sent to get some flower for Allura.” Keith tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Oh, she could have called. I would have brought them to her.”

“She likes sending me to do her work.” Keith put one of his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

“Well, let's get those flowers.”

“Yeah. Lance, right?”

Lance nodded. “That's me. And you're Keith if my memory serves me well.” Lance started walking back to where he was before Keith had entered.

“Y-Yeah.” Keith followed slightly behind Lance.

“How are the houseplants you've bought?” Lance began to pick out a different array of flowers.

“They're all alive and well.” Keith stared at Lance as he moved around carefully picking each type of flower.

“Good. Houseplant are hard to maintain, unless you really care about them. And you've bought quite a couple haven't you?”

“Yeah. I just. I just like having my house decorated.” Keith slapped himself in his head. The only reason he had bought the plants were because Lance talked to him so much about each one that he absently payed for them.

“Well it's nice to see people take interest in nature, it's becoming more and more underappreciated as time goes one.” Lance turned back to Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed.

“Well, as long as people enjoy the beauty of nature, my family is still here in business.” Lance laughed as he set the flowers down gently on the counter.

“Yeah, the beauty of nature.” Keith eyes fixed themselves onto Lance. The side of Keith's lips curled up before he looked away.

“Alright, we're done.” Lance held the bouquet of flowers up.

“Oh, how much do I owe you?” Keith reached for the bouquet. As he took it from Lance’s hands, his hand brushed against Lance’s.

“Um, don't, don’t worry about it. Consider it a gift.”

Keith thanks whatever force for the flowers covering the blush growing on his face. “No, I can't accept that.”

“Come on, I insist. And I won't accept no for an answer.”

“Really I can't just,” Keith paused. “I can at least make you a cup of coffee.”

“Okay.” Lance smiled. “I'll accept that.”

“Okay.” Keith laughed softly. “I should get back now.”

“Yeah, I can go over in a few minutes. If that's okay?”

“Yeah, we close at 5, but I'm usually there for half an hour longer.”

“Okay I'll see you then.”

Keith began to walk towards the door. “See you.”

As the bell chimed signaling Keith's departure, Lance let out a breathe of air.

“You don't even like coffee.”

“Please don't tell me you were listening the whole time?” Lance asked turning around.

“Oh we heard everything. Right Hunk.”

“Pidge, Hunk. How many times have I told you guys not to hide in the backroom. My parents already banned you once, you don't want to be banned again.” Lance crossed his arm.

“Sorry Lance, Pidge forced me to.” Hunk pointed at Pidge.

“Yeah, I did,” Pidge boasted. “Proud of it too.”

“Pidge,” Lance sighed. “Breaking and entering is nothing to be proud of.”

“It's not breaking and entering if you have a key to enter.” Pidge swung around the key to the shop in front of Lance.

“Remember your parents gave both of us keys.” Hunk patted his pocket where his keys were.

“And a terrible mistake that was.” Lance tried to take Pidge’s key, but failed.

“We've gone completely off topic here. Back to Mr. Lover Boy.” Pidge put her key back into her pocket.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Sure. You don't recall you say.” Pidge smirked. “You don't recall his black hair pulled into a ponytail. His pale skin. His dark eyes looking into yours. The way he said your name.”

“Pidge, please stop, you're like six years old,” Lance groaned.

“Yeah, I have to agree with Lance here Pidge.” Hunk pat Pidge on the head.

“Hey, I'm 16 not 6!”

“We should let Lance realize his own feelings for Mysterious Mullet Man-”

“His name is Keith.” Lance cut Hunk off.

“Keith,” Hunk continued, “on his own. We shouldn't force him.”

“Thanks you Hunk.”

“So you don't deny you have feelings for him?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows.

“Guys please. I'm trying to work.” Lance walked to the other side of the store.

“There's no one here except us.” Hunk followed Lance.

“And you close in like half an hour.” Pidge sat on the counter. “We might as well keep you company until then.”

“Well Pidge can stay, I have to go help Shay on her geology project.” Hunk looked at the time. “Have to fulfill my boyfriend duties.”

Pidge stuck her tongue out as Hunk walked to the door.

“Have fun Hunk.” Lance waved.

“I always do.” Hunk opened the door and walked out before walking back in. “I forgot my umbrella.”

“Here.” Pidge tossed Hunk his umbrella.

He thanked her and walked back out.

“So Lance?”

“Pidge I swear this better be appropriate.”

“It is. Sort of.”

Lance sighed. “Don't you have a brother to annoy?”

“Um, he's deployed remember. You're the closest thing I have.”

“Fair enough.”

Lance and Pidge spent a the half hour poking fun at each other and joking around. Pidge left wishing Lance very good luck with his “date.”

Lance locked the door and closed it behind him. He felt the cold air through his jacket and walked to the cafe next door. He saw Keith’s back from the door and he knocked. Keith turned around and walked to the door. He opened it and let Lance in.

“Hi.” Lance took his hood off.

“Hey.” Keith closed the door once more. “Take a seat anywhere.”

“Okay.” Lance sat down at a table for 2 people close the front of the shop.

Keith went back behind a counter to retrieve the two cups. He prepared the two coffees with care and once done, he walked over and set them at the table. “There we go.”

“So Keith, how long have you known Allura?” Lance picked up his cup.

“About six years now. We're pretty close i guess.” Keith took a sip from his cup. “She’s like a sister to me.”

“Oh, that's,” Lance paused, “nice.” He took a sip of the coffee. “Oh my god, this is really good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it's the best I’ve ever had.” Lance smiled and took another sip.

“Thanks.” Keith looked down flustered. “So, your family runs the flower shop right?”

“Yes, I usually am put in charge of it though.” Lance put the cup down.

“What's your family like?” Keith didn't know why he asked, but the question slipped out.

“Oh well I have four siblings. You can imagine how that is. Then there's my mom and dad. We lived all together for a long time until both my older brother and sister got married and moved out. I moved out after high school, but I still live really close to my parents’ house.” Lance picked his coffee cup back up and drank some more. “How about you.”

“I don't really have a family. I was, and still am, an orphan. I have little to no memory of what my family was like.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.”

“No, no. It's fine, you didn't know.”

“Still, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay Lance, you didn't know,” Keith reassured Lance. “Why don't we keep getting to know each other?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Who put the flowers in your hair?”

“Oh.” Lance raised his hand to his hair and took a flower out. “My little sister, she loves to put different flowers in my hair.”

“They match your eye color,” Keith pointed out.

“Do they really?” Lance looked at the flower closely.

“Yeah,” Keith assured him.

“I didn't even notice.” Lance laughed quietly.

The two spent an hour talking about almost any subject they could think of. They learned about what they agreed on and what they disagreed on. Before they even realized how long they've been talking, Lance had given Keith his phone number so that they can keep talking to each other. Lance helped Keith clean up before he left to apologize for keeping Keith there for longer than planned. But Keith didn't mind, he actually was enjoying himself just talking with Lance.

“Thanks again for the coffee.” Lance stood outside the cafe’s door as Keith walked out and locked it. “It was good.”

“It was no problem.” Keith opened his umbrella. “We should do it again some time, I had fun.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lance put his hood on. “And I think it'll be fun to do this again.”

“Yeah.”

“We should head home before it get any darker.”

“That would be smart.”

“Until next time, I guess.” Lance waved.

“Bye Lance, I'll see you around.” Keith began to walk towards his apartment. He looked back and saw Lance walking the opposite direction. He put his hand in his pocket and held onto the small piece of paper.

Once he reached his apartment, he pulled out his phone and put in Lance’s phone number. He created the contact and sent Lance a message.

_Keith; 18:49: Hey. It's me, Keith. This is my phone number._

_Lance; 18:53: Alright cool!_

_Lance; 18:53: Thanks again for today_

_Keith; 18:54: Like I said, it's no problem_

Keith smiled putting his phone face down on the countertop. He stood there for a few minutes before he picked up his phone again and walked into his room. Laying down on his bed, he sent a message to Allura.

_Keith; 18:56: Thanks for letting me stay late today._

_Allura; 18:58: Lol, no problem. How'd your date go?_

Keith sighed dropping his phone on his bed not bothering to reply to her. He knew she won't stop bugging him from now on.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here. Please enjoy and give feedback.
> 
> Just some dudes being dudes. Guys being gay, lmao...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Banging pots and pans* I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!! I'm so sorry I didn't update this. Mental illnesses suck ass and I kept trying to update, but since I was finishing school, I got super stressed and couldn't do it. But I'm not giving up on this fic. I can't apologize enough for taking so long. So I hope you all would forgive me. I feel horrible for anyone who read this when I posted chapter 1, you had to wait for so long. But I finally finished this part. Once again, I hope you can forgive me.

_Keith,_

_I actually hope you waited to read this. Anyways, guess what? While you read this (if you chose to read this on the proper day) I'm on my way to mom and dad’s house. I'm going to be there for a day and then I’m heading over to see you and Allura. It's been almost 6 months since I last visited, hope you didn't miss me too much. I can't wait to see what's happened since I last saw you. And I need to talk to you about something important._

_But before I forget, Allura told me you have a crush? You're telling me everything when I get there._

_Sorry this letter is short, I'm in a hurry to mail it out since I have to get ready to leave. I'll see you soon._

_Your favorite brother,  
Takashi Shirogane._

* * *

Keith laid on his bed holding the letter over his head. He read it over again and then once more. He let his hand fall and stared at the ceiling.

“Shiro, you ass,” He whispered to himself. He reached over and picked up his phone. Unlocking the screen, he proceeded to call Allura.

“Hello?”

“Did you know?”

“Keith, you're going to have to be more specific. There's a lot that I know.”

“About Shiro? That he's coming?”

“He's what?”

“I'm guessing that's a no.”

“Are serious? When is he going to be here?”

“Soon. He's going to stop at his parents’ place first.”

“Why didn't he tell me?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Allura’s sigh came through the phone. “Well there's nothing we can do about it now.”

“Let's just be glad he's coming.”

“Yeah, it has been a while.”

“So are we still having breakfast with Coran today?” Keith changed the subject.

“Yes, We'll be waiting for you at the restaurant in an hour.”

“Okay, I'll see you then.”

“Later Keith.”

Allura hung up and Keith let his phone fall onto his bed. He sat up and yawned. He looked out the window and stood up.

Keith walked into his bathroom and grabbed the hair tie on the counter. He tied his hair back and grabbed his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and dried his face on the face towel. Once done he let his hair go and walked back into his room. He opened his closet to pick his outfit, which consisted of his favorite jacket, a black tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of red Converse. He put the clothes on his bed and walked out of his room into his kitchenette.

Keith stretched out and yawned one more time. He grabbed a clean glass from a cabinet and filled it with water. Grabbing the full cup, he walked back to his room. 

After setting the glass of water in the nightstand, Keith opened the first drawer of nightstand and took out his medications he needed to take. Once done, he flopped back down onto his bed and groaned into his pillow not wanting to get back up.

Keith’s phone rang out alerting him of a new message. He reached for his phone and unlocked the screen. He opened the messages.

_Lance; 9:19: I am going to fight you_

_Lance; 9:19: how could you betray my like this_

_Lance; 9:20: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDSSSSS_

Keith stared at his phone confused. What dimension did he fall into?

_Keith; 9:21: Um..?_

_Lance; 9:21: Como que “um..?”_

_Lance; 9:21: You know what I'm talking about!!!_

_Lance; 9:22: OMG_

_Lance; 9:22: KEITH I'M SORRY_

_Lance; 9:23: I DIDN'T MEAN TO TEXT YOU! I WAS TRYING TO TEXT HUNK_

_Keith; 9:24: It's okay. But now I'm curious as to what has happened._

_Lance; 9:25: Okay so here's the short version. Every once and awhile i take care of Hunk’s puppy, but he always tells me about it first. He knows she's my weakness_

_Lance; 9:26: Today i woke up to her in my bed. I don't know how, why, or when she got here and Hunk won't answer me. So I'm here with a hyperactive puppy at 9:30 in the morning and I'm very confused as to why she's here_

_Lance; 9:27: [Image sent]_

_Lance; 9:27: That's her_

Keith stared at the picture and smiled. It was Lance, bed head and all, with a small Golden Retriever trying lick his face.

_Keith; 9:27: Cute_

_Lance; 9:28: Okay, this is kinda off the topic of my puppy fiasco, but what are you doing up at 9am on the weekend?_

_Keith; 9:28: Can't a guy just wake up early?_

_Lance; 9:29: I would have been asleep until noon, why are you really up_

_Keith; 9:29: I'm going somewhere._

_Lance; 9:29: Where_

_Keith; 9:29: Secret_

_Lance; 9:30: Ooh a mysterious type, i like it ;)_

_Keith; 9:30: No comment…_

Keith was blushing. He didn't know he could blush this much over a text message, but there he is.

“Calm down Keith, he doesn't see you like that,” he whispered to himself.

_Keith; 9:31: I'm going out to eat with some close friends, if you're dying to know._

_Keith; 9:31: I have to start getting ready_

_Lance; 9:32: Dont let me distract you then_

_Lance; 9:32: Have a cute puppy to get you through your day_

_Lance; 9:33: [Image sent]_

Keith was not expected what he had received, not one bit. He put his phone down and covered his face with his hands. He was screaming internally for a solid minute. Keith was expecting a picture of the Golden Retriever. Instead he got a picture of Lance, shirtless with his bedhead, perfectly rocking the snapchat dog filter. A filter Keith had hoped would burn until this moment in his life.

_Lance; 9:34: That was a joke, I’m not a furry I promise_

_Keith; 9:34: Noted._

Keith put his phone back down before deciding to save the two pictures Lance had sent. He finally got up and began to get ready.

On the other side thought, Lance was psyching himself out.

“Coconut, what if thinks I'm a furry now?” Lance looked at the small dog. “God, Coconut help me!”

The Golden Retriever looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

“What had my life come to, I'm asking a dog for advice,” Lance sighed getting up from bed. “Best case scenario, he thinks I'm cute, right Coconut?”

She licked Lance's arm and he nodded.

“Yeah, you're right.” Lance stood up and stretched out. “Let’s get you some breakfast.” He picked up the small dog and set her down on the floor.

Lance walked into his kitchen with the puppy following him. He opened the cabinet under his sink and pulled out the two dog bowls he had stored in there. He set both down on the counter and walked to get the small bag of dog food he has stored.

After he has filled both the food and water bowls, he set them down and walked back into his room. He picked out a clean outfit and walked into his bathroom. He started his shower and let the water reach the perfect temperature. He turned towards the sink and picked up his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth before stepping into the shower. Once the water was ready, he quickly took a shower and got ready for the day.

He walked back into his kitchen with his towel over his head. The small dog goes running up to Lance and pounces playfully.

Lance smiled down at the puppy before bending down to pet her. “I still don't know why you're here.” Lance sighed, “Oh well.”

He picked her up and carried her back into his room. She licked his hand and barked playfully. Lance set her down on his bed. He sat down next to her and fell backwards.

“What can we do today?” Lance turned to look a the puppy. “You want to go for a walk?”

The puppy made no response to Lance, she just stared at him.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Lance stood up and began to look for the leash he knew he took from Hunk some time ago. “Here we go.” Lance walked back into his room and attached the leash to the small dog’s collar. He picked her up and set her down on the floor. “Alright, let’s go.”

Lance started walking towards the door with the puppy following him. He opened the door and allowed the dog to walk in front. Before he closed the door he grabbed his keys and locked the door. He guided the pup out of the apartment building and started walking down the street.

Lance wasn’t sure where they were walking, he just let the small dog lead him. He looked down at his phone for a few seconds before he bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry,” Lance looked up before continuing, “Oh.”

“Lance.”

“Keith.” Lance put his phone into his pocket. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Keith looked down at the puppy, who was now trying to climb his leg. “Is this?”

“Keith meet Coconut. She likes you.” Lance picked up the small dog and raised her to Keith’s face. The puppy then proceeded to lick Keith’s face.

Keith smiled and raised his hand to the top of the pup’s head. He pet her and looked at Lance. “She’s awfully cute.”

“Yeah, she is.” Lance laughed, “Stupidly cute. You were heading somewhere weren’t you.”

“Yes,” Keith answered still petting the pup.

“I, uh, we could walk with you, if you don’t mind.”

“You weren’t going anywhere specific, I’d hate to interrupt.”

“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t going anywhere special,” Lance set the dog back down. “She would love to have someone else walk with her.” Lance motioned toward Coconut.

“Okay.”

“Lead the way.” Lance let Keith start walking in front of him before he motioned the pup to follow, which she gladly did. Lance moved next to Keith and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“Did you ever find out why she appeared at your place,” Keith asked after a moment.

“Oh, no. Hunk never answered me. I called Pidge to see if she had anything to do with it, but she first got mad that I woke her up then laughed at me and hung up. So I am still clueless.”

“That’s so weird,” Keith laughed softly. He looked down at the puppy walking in between them.

“Do you, do you want to walk her?” Lance held out the leash between both of them.

Keith looked at Lance and nodded. “If I can?” As Keith reached for the leash, his hand brushed against Lance’s. “S-Sorry.”

“No, no. It's okay.” Lance let go of the leash and looked down at the pup. “She really does like you. She normally doesn't let strangers walk her.”

“Really?” Keith turned and looked at Lance.

“Yeah, it's nice though,” Lance smiled. He turned to look at Keith.

“Yeah.” Keith looked back at the pup once his eyes met with Lance’s. “I've always wanted a pet. I don't know if I'd be a good enough owner though.”

“I’m sure you'd be great.” Lance’s eyes lingered over Keith for a second longer before turning back towards the pup.

“I’m almost to where I need to be. “ Keith pulled out his phone. “And on time too.”

“Yeah.” Lance put one hand in his jacket’s pocket. “Hey, this is pretty random, but Hunk, Pidge, and I are going hang out tonight. Do you want to join us? It's pretty sudden, but I'm sure they'll be fine with you coming too.”

“Oh, um.”

“Please. You'll fit right in, I promise.”

“Sure.” Keith stopped walking. “Just send me the details.” He handed Lance back the leash. “I’m here.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Lance took the leash and picked up the puppy. “I'll send you my address so we can all meet up there.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you later then. Bye.” Lance began to walk again, pup in arms.

“See you later Lance.” Keith waved as he walked into the restaurant in front of him.

Keith let the door close behind him and looked for Allura. He found her sitting at the front window smiling at him.

“Keith, isn't that the boy Allura said you liked?” Coran greeted Keith.

“Allura! You told Coran?” Keith sat at the table across from the two.

“I've only told 2 people.” Allura tried to defend herself.

“That's all the people I know.”

“Don't worry my boy, he looks perfect for you.” Coran patted Keith’s hand.

“Oh geez.” Keith covered his face with his hands. “Can we just eat or not talk about this?”

Allura and Coran both laughed. “Okay,” they said in union.

Meanwhile, Lance had walked around the block and made it back to his apartment. Once back in, he let Coconut walk around inside and he pulled out his phone.

He dialed Pidge’s number.

“Hello?”

“You and Hunk have to be at my apartment by 6 PM tonight.”

“What? Why?”

“There is no time to explain.” Lance began to pace.

“6 isn't for another, let’s see it’s 10, eight hours. I think you can explain.”

“Pidge, I can’t explain because if I do, you won’t come.”

“Let me take a wild guess.”

“No.”

“Starts with a ‘K-’ ends with a ‘-eith’.”

“I panicked okay, I said we were hanging out tonight and told him to come to my place.”

“Oh my,” Pidge began to laugh. “I seriously can't believe you did that.”

“I told you I panicked.”

Pidge continued to laugh.

“Can you please just do me this favor?”

“Sure, we’ll do it. Just tell Hunk. I’m sure he’ll answer you.”

“Thank you! I don't hate you!”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re luck I know you have a huge crush on Keith.”

“Bye Pidge.”

“Bye!” Pidge hung up and Lance sat down on his couch.

_Lance; 10:23: Hunk, listen to me please. Come to my apartment today at 6, it's very important!!!!!”_

_Hunk; 10:33: Pidge told me. You my friend are luck you have me as your best friend._

_Hunk; 10:34: I'll see you at 6. TAKE CARE OF MY BABY GIRL!!!!_

_Lance; 10:35: Why do I have her though?!_

Hunk didn't answer Lance after that. Lance sighed and sent Keith the address to his apartment.

_Lance: Here’s my address: 000 Street St. City, State 00000_

_Lance: Just send me a message when you're outside the building so I can go outside to get you._

Lance set his phone down on the couch and began to play with Coconut until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can leave a comment, kudos, or any feed back on my [tumblr](http://edenforeternity.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter, so please dont hate me. Until next time, I love you and you're amazing! <3
> 
> P.S.  
> You can post anything about this on tumblr if you want, just tag it as #10stfil. I am tracking the tag so I will see it! ~~All I really want are memes if I'm being honest...~~


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just an update.

Hey guys, Eden here. I just wanted to give y'all an update as to what's going on. I am working on the update for 10STFIL and I should be updating soon. My mental health is pretty unstable right now and I'm taking priority in that. I have been working on this fic, but I was hit with a major writer's block because of my mental health. The next update is coming, be ready and I hope y'all don't hate me for taking almost 5 months to update. Take care of yourselves and I'll see y'all soon.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow can't believe Shiro finally shows up. Also Lance and Keith are so awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me right now. I deserve it. But after many, many, many depressive episodes and many night writing and rewriting this chapter, I have finally finished! Here’s chapter 3 y’all

_Keith; 18:32: Hey, I'm outside the building._

_Keith; 18:32: Well I hope it's the right one…_

Lance paced back and forth with Pidge and Hunk staring at him.

“Are you going to go outside or are we going to have to,” Pidge asked. “Because if I go out there I’m just going to say, ‘Hey, you must be Keith. My idiot friend has a huge crush on you so he couldn't come out himself to get you. He-’”

Hunk threw a pillow at Pidge’s face. “Lance. Go out there, he’s been waiting out there for almost two minutes.”

“I'm going to throw up. Why did I do this?” Lance paced faster.

“Lance, calm down.” Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You'll be fine, Pidge and I are right here.”

Lance looked towards Pidge, who gave him a thumbs up. Lance sighed, “Okay.”

“Good, now go out there and get him.” Hunk turned Lance around and gave him a small push towards the door.

Lance opened the door and walked out. “I'll be back, don't mess up my apartment.” He closed the door began to walk towards the entrance of the building.

_Lance; 18:34: I'm coming out._

_Lance; 18:35: I just saw your text sorry :(_

_Keith: 18:35: It's okay_

Lance slid his phone back into his pocket and let out the air he did not know he was holding in. Once he reached the building’s front doors, he saw Keith standing there facing the street. He opened the doors and stepped outside.

He coughed to catch Keith’s attention. “Keith.”

Keith turned around and waved at Lance. “Hey, I guess I got the right building,” he laughed nervously.

“Yeah, you did. Um, let’s get inside.” Lance motioned for Keith to enter before him. Lance showed Keith to the elevator.

“We live pretty close to each other.” Keith looked down at the tiles.

“We do. I guess you’ll just have to invite me over.” Lance laughed softly. “Only if you want to,” he added.

“Yeah, maybe.” Keith looked over to Lance. They maintained eye contact for only a second before they both looked away.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the short time they had to reach Lance’s apartment. Both too embarrassed to say anything.

“And so Shay and I decided that it would be best-” Hunk stopped talking as soon as Lance and Keith walked through the door. “Hi.”

“Guys, this is Keith, I’m pretty sure you’ve seen him before.” Lance introduced Keith. “Keith, those two nerds are Hunk and Pidge.”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” Keith waved to both of them.

“Hello.” Pidge looked at Keith for a second then turned towards Lance. She was practically vibrating in her seat.

“Keith, sit anywhere you’d like; there’s plenty of room.” Lance walked towards his kitchen. “And they don’t bite, so don’t worry. Well maybe not Hunk, I don’t know about Pidge.”

As soon as he was out of sight of the others, Lance leaned over a counter and took a deep breath. “I can do this.”

“Yeah, it’s not like you have a huge crush on the guy.”

Lance turned around and made eye contact with Pidge. “What are you doing here?”

“Relax Lance, I came to find food.” Pidge walked to the counter. “You're so unnecessarily nervous.”

“I know I am.” Lance patted Pidge’s head. “That's why you and Hunk are here.” 

“Yeah,” Pidge laughed, “because we love you and care for you my dude.”

“I'm probably going to say something embarrassing.”

“Not if I say it first.” Pidge grabbed a bag of pretzels. “And you know I probably will.”

“I'm used to it.” Lance laughed, “We do it to each other all the time.” Lance opened his refrigerator and took out two cans of generic soda brands.

“Come on, let's see how Hunk handles being alone for a minute.”

Pidge and Lance walked back into the living room. And sat down on the floor.

“So you never seen any of the _Shrek_ sequels after the second movie,” Hunk asked.

“I don't see the point, _Shrek 2_ was a cinematic masterpiece, why ruin it with another two sequels,” Keith defended his claim.

“Hunk, he has a point. Nothing beats _Shrek 2_ , except maybe _The Bee Movie_.” Lance turned to Keith and handed him a can. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Keith took the can. “And nothing beats Fairy Godmother’s version of ‘Holding Out For A Hero’. Nothing.”

“Ok, as much as I love _Shrek_ discourse, we should talk about something else,” Pidge interrupted.

“Yeah, you're right,” Hunk agreed. “What are we even going to talk about?”

“Why don't we play twenty questions,” Pidge said, looking directly at Lance.

“Um, with you, I don't think that's a-” Lance tried to protest before Pidge cut him off.

“Keith, what do you think?”

“Oh, that sounds interesting,” Keith answered.

“Cool! So this is how we'll do it. Each of us asks a question, and the other three have to answer it. We do that until we each ask twenty questions. Okay? Okay. Who's starting?” Pidge ignored the pokes of protest Lance was giving her.

“I'll start,” Hunk spoke up. “I'll start us off easy, what is your favorite color?”

“Green, blue, red.” Pidge, Lance, and Keith answered respectfully.

“Okay, my turn,” Lance sighed. “What's your favorite season?”

“Fall.” Hunk and Pidge answered in sync.

“Keith?” Lance looked over to Keith.

“Spring,” he replied.

“What happened on your last date,” Pidge asked before anyone said it was her turn.

“Pidge,” Lance groaned.

“I asked, now you have to answer,” Pidge poked Lance’s face.

“Shay and I went to the park with Coconut and saw so many dogs,” Hunk answered the question first.

“Do I have to answer?” Lance tried to get out of answering.

“Yes, or else I'll tell the story,” Pidge threatened him.

“Fine. The girl I asked out ended up tying me to a tree and almost stole my car. That's all I'm going to say about that.” Lance looked at Pidge, “Happy?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, it's still funny.”

“I don't think I can answer this one.” Keith played his fingers.

“Is it too embarrassing,” Pidge asked.

“No, it's not that. It's just that I never really been on a date,” Keith admitted.

“What? No. You're lying?” Pidge ignored Lance’s pokes as she tried to interrogate Keith.

“I've never dated anyone, so yeah.” Keith looked up from his lap.

“Wild,” Hunk butted in. 

“I guess it's my turn?” Keith though for a second. “What's your favorite pastime?”

“Easy. Playing video games.” Pidge snapped her fingers.

“I don't know, probably cooking with Shay,” Hunk responded. “She's my girlfriend.”

“Photography,” Lance paused for a moment before adding, “definitely photography.”

The four continued their game, Keith coming out of his shell more and more. The questions moved between simplicity and complexity. Some questions made all of them laugh, while some were more serious. Sometimes there were a few breaks in between when a mundane argument broke out. 

By the time they had each asked their 20th question, it was almost 10:30pm. Pidge, by then, had already missed multiple calls from her mom and was being carried out the door by Hunk.

“You’re taking me straight to my funeral. Hunk, I want to live.” Pidge flailed her arms around

“Bye Pidge. Bye Hunk.” Keith waved from the couch.

Lance followed Hunk, waving as he closed the door. “They like you” Lance sat back down next to Keith.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not often Pidge breaks her curfew,” Lance laughs. “She lives in this building, so it’s not like she’s really far from home.”

“I have a question. Are Pidge and Hunk really their names?”

Lance laughed. “No, Pidge’s real name is Katie, but she prefers her nickname. And Hunk has an actual name, but as his best friend I swore to him that I would never utter it out loud.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And Lance isn’t my actual name either by the way.” 

“The three of you are close, aren’t you.” Keith drifted off thinking about how he’d never had such close friends.

“Yeah. Aren’t you close to Allura? I remember you said she was like a sister to you.”

“Yeah, she and my foster brother have been best friends for years. Me, however, I’ve never really had friends.”

“Well then you’ll fit right in with us.” Lance smiled. “Hunk, Pidge, and I will make sure to make up lost friendships time.”

Keith laughed quietly. “You don’t have to do that you know.”

“But I will.”

Their conversation was cut short by Keith’s phone. Keith looked at the screen wondering who could be calling him at ten o’clock at night.

_‘Shiro’_

Keith’s eyes widened and lit up. “Sorry, I need to answer, this is important.”

Lance just nodded.

“Shiro?” 

“Hey,” Shiro’s voice echoed through the phone. “Are you home right now?”

“No. Are you at my apartment right now?”

“Maybe.”

“Holy shit.” Keith ran his free hand through his hair. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Don’t move.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Keith hung up and turned to Lance. “I need to go. He’s waiting for me.”

“Yeah, that sounded really important.” Lance didn’t want to ask who ’he’ was, but kept it at the top of his mind.

Keith and Lance both stood up.

“We should hang out again. Like we as in with Pidge and Hunk. You know we.” Lance laughed nervously. “I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, I had fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me.”

Lance opened the door for Keith. “It was fun hanging out with you.”

“Goodnight Lance.”

“Goodnight Keith.”

Lance closed the door behind Keith. Keith took a deep breath and a moment to compose himself before leaving. Once outside the building he began to run towards his place.

After running for a few minutes, he arrived out of breath.

“Holy crap, did you run here?” Shiro asked moving towards Keith.

“No, I took a taxi. Of course I ran here.” Keith replied sarcastically. But as soon as he caught his breath he smiled. “I missed you, idiot.”

“I missed you too kid.” Shiro patted keith on the back. “Can we go inside now?”

“Yeah,” Keith laughed while moving to open the door.

“Where were you,” Shiro asked as he walked into the apartment.

“N-nowhere.”

Shiro looked at Keith questioningly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Shiro plopped down on the couch. “Go take off your binder before you die.”

“I know, I know.” Keith walked into his room. “You got here too soon you know,” Keith shouted.

“All part of the surprise,” Shiro shouted back.

Keith walked back out and sat down next to Shiro

“Let's talk.” Shiro 

“About?”

“I don’t know, everything. I haven’t see you in a couple months. Catch me up on your life.”

Keith tapped on his knee. “Well, nothing much happened. I still work at the cafe. I still live here. I’m still gay. I’m still trans. It's all still the same.”

“Come on. There has to something new.”

“I guess I made new friends. I’ve only just met them today.”

“See, that’s something new!” Shiro softly punched Keith's arm. “Tell me about them.”

“You really want to be that ‘supportive big brother’ don’t you?”

“Keith, I _am_ your supportive big brother.”

“Ok, well first there’s Hunk. That's not his real name, but he doesn’t want people to know his real name I guess. He’s smart and has a cool girlfriend. Then there’s Pidge, her actual name is Katie, but she likes her nickname. She’s 16, but insanely smart.”

“That nice, I have a friend that I’m deployed with that has a sister named Katie.”

“Wild. What a coincidence.”

“I interrupted you, I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized.

“It’s okay.”

“Keep going.”

“There’s literally only one more person, his name is Lance. He’s,” Keith paused.

“He’s..?”

“He’s cool, I guess.” Keith shrugged. He looked down not wanting to look up at Shiro.

“Is he the boy you like? The one Allura told me about?”

“Uh, I don't know what youre talking about.”

“Keith, you can’t hide things from me. I’ll just ask Allura.” Shiro poked Keith’s side.

“Okay. Maybe, maybe.” He looked at his hands. “Maybe I might like Lance,” Keith quickly mumbled.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned, “don’t be like that.”

“Fine. Maybe, I might like Lance.” Keith looked back at Shiro. “Happy?”

“Very,” Shiro smiled at his little brother.

“It’s just a small, dumb crush. It’s not he’ll ever like me Shiro, I’m _me_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re an amazing person Keith.”

“I don’t even know if he would like _me_.” Keith brought his knees up to his chest. “I don’t really have the best track record with people.”

“Keith.” Shiro reaches out towards Keith.

“It’s fine Shiro, I’ve gotten used to it.” Keith stands up. “You should get to bed, you’re probably tired.”

Shiro stood up and wrapped his arms around Keith. “I’m always here for you Keith, remember that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They stood there for a few seconds before Keith went to get Shiro a pillow and a blanket.

“Are you sure you’re fine on the couch?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Goodnight kid.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair.

Keith laughed and lightly pushed Shiro. “Night.”

Keith walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. He grabbed his phone and saw a message from Lance.

_Lance; 22:54: Thanks again for coming_

_Keith; 23:03: Sorry I had to go, I was having a good time_

_Lance; 23:04: It’s okay, it was late anyway_

_Keith; 23:04: Still…_

_Lance; 23:05: It’s fine Keith, I had a lot of fun today_

_Lance; 23:05: I seriously want to hang out with you more, you’re fun to be around_

Keith smiled to himself.

_Keith; 23:06: Same about you_

_Keith; 23:06: I’m think going to go to bed now, goodnight Lance_

_Lance; 23:06: Goodnight Keith_

Keith connected his phone to the charger and set it on the nightstand. He stared up at the ceiling and covered his eyes with his hands. He sighed, “why?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feel free to comment, leave kudos, tell me on my [tumblr](http://bloomingeden.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter within the next week. Until next update, stay beautiful! <3
> 
> P.S.  
> I'm going to be tracking the tag "#10stfil" on tumblr, so if you want to post anything on tumblr, tag it with 10STFIL that way I can see it.


End file.
